minimaxfandomcom-20200214-history
-Game Basics-
1. Genre: Watch&Help RTS (real-time strategy) game 1.1 Game Design Philosophy: “Insanely simple&easy to learn, Amazingly fun&hard to master!” 2. Mode: 1 on 1 (at launch time) and more to come (after the launch) 3. Brief World Settings: It takes place where tiny beings (most of them less than 2 cm tall = MINI) are joined by big guys(players = max) to unite one team to fight against a team of opposite realm. And there are two realms in conflict. Aillai vs. Creaea. **more: http://minimax.wikia.com/wiki/-Realm_Brief- 3. Short Description: It’s RvR Watch&Help RTS where all the characters are about 2cm tall and have their own intelligence and you as god like parents of those tiny beings watching them fight against the opposite realm team and help them win and see them cheer a victory so you can be happy together with them. 4. Very Long Description: *This was written assuming now is launch time. + miniMAx is the Watch&Help RTS game with a third-person observational point-of-view where a team of "mini" characters(about 2cm tall) of one realm that you choose and determine to trust and help fights on their own intelligence against an enemy realm team of mini characters in a 1:1 RvR battle arena to keep the pride of their realm and win. While the team of your choice is fighting on their own intelligence, you, just like parents, watch them fight and help them in the right place at the right time with the right skills so that they can have a pleasure of victory and by watching them feeling happy and gratifying you, you can have even higher level of happiness and worth from watching the scene of their celebration of winning. + At miniMAX, by choosing one realm out of two, you explicitly make sure to express what kinds of values you trust and support and fight with mini characters of your realm to keep the pride where you can experience the following three in a compressed way. #The reality that "once the battle has begun, it is impossible for the leader to direct everything in detail and not even so. It is best for a leader to clearly communicate his / her strategic choices and intentions and give his / her full faith to who actullay do the battle. #The importance of "watching/observing and understanding the battlefield from a single footprint away" #The fact that the battle is not just about the numerous and complicated actions, but the few critical choices at the critical timings. Speaking of which, it is a game of 'choice and concentration' (or choice and abandonment), built on these three axes of experience. And these experience is delivered to you in the form of a 1: 1 real-time strategy game. If you are wondering about the experience, select one realm and watch/observe and help/support your team to win! 5. Pay-To-Win?? Hell. No! It sells at a fixed price and that’s all. You don’t have to pay to win. And all the tactical (strategic) characters will get updated without any additional charge. It means no additional charges like DLC. No strings attached. But we do think of cosmetic items that can be either rewarded as you play along or be bought as you use microtransaction just like games like Overwatch or League of Legend. And we plan to let you trade all the items you get in-game with other people. We will let you know more as time goes on. **related: https://redd.it/7tu3bv 6. What Platforms? At first, it will be playable on PC via Steam. And then, it will expand to other platforms like PS4, Xbox, Switch or even to mobile. 7. Actual Gameplay There at the battleground, basically players are not allowed to control all the units but only one hero to move to another spot instantly or to activate his/her skill of one in an 1:1 simplified battlefield. In that way, it can be a Watch&Help RTS based on RvR 1:1 battleground. So you carefully choose who are to join a battle before entering a battleground and after entering, you watch them fight thoroughly and help them at the right moment in the right place with controlling your single hero in the field. But it ends not there yet. Players can do some tricks with their own Gulliver-like skills. For example, players can build a stair so ground troopers can go up the stair and attack enemies on a higher ground. And that is just an example. There will be more of those Gulliver-like skills to be included in the dev process to come. **more: https://redd.it/7vdoac - Tiny is Mighty! -